


Wish Upon A Star

by Purplepulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be Careful What You Wish For, Dense Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Gen, Has Brook and Franky but not important, He should really have more screen time, I love Duval, Internal Conflict, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Timeskip, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sanji's like missing for a majority of this fic, Shooting Stars, Wise Luffy, Wishes, Zoro is an idiot, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Everyone has heard of the stories that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. Well, Zoro doesn't believe in any of that fantasy crap.So when his 'wish' was granted, he wished he had just kept his mouth shut.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm finally back to writing after so long! This was something I start waaaay back then but lost the inspiration to continue, that is, until TODAY where I wrote and wrote and managed to finish this! I'm so happy and proud of this work and I hope you'd enjoy this little fic (it was supposed to be short but the fic wrote itself at the end). I'll get back to my other unfinished fics probably when I have the inspiration to do so... 
> 
> Please tell me how it goes and I'll get the next part up as soon as possible! Enjoy!<3

"Say, do you believe in wishing upon a shooting star?"

Zoro turned to give the Cook the most skeptical look he could muster and scoffed.

"No. That sort of fairytale is for babies."

"Wha—" the Cook let out a choked yell, looking like he just got insulted—which Zoro probably just did. (How was he supposed to know that?)

"Don't tell me you believe that?" Zoro wanted to laugh at the Cook's childishness for believing these sort of stories.

Wishes?

Hah! Only fools would wish for things they couldn't obtain while doing nothing to strive for it. If wishes were true, then hard work would mean nothing. Then everyone in the world would just sit back and hope that someday their wishes would come true like an idiot.

Zoro only believes that to achieve your dreams and goals, you can only depend on yourself to work towards it. Persistent hard work and effort will not betray you as it was proven from the daily workout he went through since young.

His own body is the proof of his efforts and his achievements are the stepping stones to his dreams. Why wait for whatever gods to grant your wishes when you can work for them?

Zoro just doesn't see the point of wishing but he could see the hopeless Cook believes in it—just like how the Cook believes in the mythical sea that is All Blue.

Zoro doesn't care what his crew mates believe in as long as it doesn't get in the way of their goals. If the Cook wants to believe in wishing upon a star then that's his business. Zoro just finds it stupid but he won't lecture the Cook for his beliefs.

The Cook tried to look offended but it just made him all the more adorable due to the fact that he was pouting. He couldn't point it out of course but that doesn't mean he couldn't quietly admire it in his head.

"No I don't! I just wanted to see if you do!" The Cook tried to defend himself but obviously failing to.

"Sure...whatever you say Cook." Zoro drawled and decided it was enough teasing for now.

* * *

"Look! A shooting star!" Usopp pointed to the sky, gathering everyone's attention.

"It's just as you said Robin!" Chopper squealed in delight and scrambled down from where he was seated with the two women for a better view.

"That looks more like a falling star to me." Zoro pointed out but was effectively ignored.

"Quick! Make a wish before it disappears!" Usopp exclaims before shutting his eyes tight and muttering something about a new pair of goggles.

"Meat! I want lots of meat!!" Luffy yelled up to the skies.

"Ooh! I want more books about herbal plants!" Chopper squealed excitedly.

"If only some rich men would come along and give me all his money..." Nami sighed to herself.

Robin chuckled to herself as she watched the younger members of the crew scream their demands to the stars above with amusement on her face, while Franky looked on fondly at the scene. Brook though, was secretly muttered under his breath that he wants to see some panties from the ladies which Nami heard and immediately threw him bodily onto the floor.

Zoro looked over to see the Cook staring at the star with a shine in his eyes and knew what the Cook must be thinking of.

"Aren't you going to make a wish curly?"

"S-Shut up!" He sputters, startled by Zoro's voice. "I'm not! Why can't you go bug someone else you overgrown algae!" The Cook yelled. It was cute that the Cook always tries to cover up his embarrassment with anger and insults. That's what makes the Cook both interesting and unbelievably difficult to have a sensible conversation with.

"Look. I was kidding about what I said this morning." Zoro tried to placate the Cook. "You can do it if you want, I won't judge."

The Cook only looked at him with annoyance. "I'm not going to okay! I don't even want to!"

"C'mon, you know you're going to regret it afterwards if you miss out. And then you'll spend the whole day pouting and I have to deal with your whiny ass." Zoro sighed. This happened way too often with the stubborn Cook. Pretend to not be interested in something when he obviously was and then spend the next few days pouting because his ego got in his way. Though, it could also be because of Zoro's constant teasing about his childishness.

Yeah....Zoro knew he was also to blame for the Cook's reluctance to indulge himself in his childish fantasies but it was too hard to pass up on messing with the Cook just to see his reactions.

"I don't pout!" The Cook yelled and after a pause, added. "And I don't whine either!"

"You're doing it right now." Zoro pointed out but it just served to make the Cook angrier.

"Fuck off you hopeless algae!"

"Well fuck you too."

"Urgh! I hope you get lost on the next island and never find your way back."

Zoro's anger was quickly rising and his patience was thinning.

_Why was the Cook so unbearably annoying about this?!_ Zoro was this close to pulling out his swords but he barely rein in his temper, though his fingers were already on the hilt of his swords.

"Well yeah, I wish you'd disappear." He mumbled under his breath.

Right after he said it, the shooting star glowed bright. The light was so intense that it filled up the night sky and they had to shield their eyes from it. It lasted only a few seconds and quickly faded away leaving them dazed and confused.

Zoro blinked the stars from his eyes as he slowly regained his vision.

_What the hell was that?_

He looked around to see if anyone had an answer for what just happened but it seemed that everyone was just as disoriented as him after the bright light.

Wait.

He cast his gaze around once more to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He was sure the Cook was standing right next to him just a few minutes ago but there was no sign of the blond anywhere in sight.

He couldn't have retreated to his kitchen or below deck in this short period of time when the light hit and the bright light that blinded all of them was alarming enough to draw out anyone on the ship even if he was below deck.

"Oi Cook!" He yelled, because he was sure something was wrong. He didn't want to alarm his crew mates but something in him was screaming out at him that's something's amiss. He hoped he was wrong though.

"Oi! Curly! You're too old for hide-and-seek!"

By now the crew has noticed Zoro's panic and concern grew on their faces while some were confused.

"What's wrong Zoro? Where's Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"That's the thing! I don't know!" Zoro ran a hand through his hair and continued shouting for the Cook.

He started running through the ship, searching each room where the Cook may be, starting with the galley.

The others caught on to what was happening and started running around the ship in hopes of finding the Cook.

A quick search showed that there were no signs of the Cook present and everyone gathered on the deck again to discuss the situation.

"I tried smelling for him but somehow I couldn't find a single trace of his scent, not even in the galley! There was no scent anywhere on the Sunny to indicate he was ever here!" Chopper was in a state of distraught; tears welling up in his eyes and sniffing occasionally.

"He's not anywhere on the Sunny? But how?! There weren't any signs of an attack and he wouldn't just leave on his own!" Nami exclaimed.

"The Cook would never do that!"

Zoro's outburst silenced everyone but he needed to think.

There weren't any signs of an enemy attack and the Cook would never go off on his own without telling anyone on the crew.

And the Cook would never do anything to worry the two ladies on board.

That would mean.....

What exactly?

Zoro shook his head hard. No. He got nothing.

"What was that bright light just now anyway?" Franky thought out loud. Due to the Cook's sudden disappearance, everyone had forgotten about it.

_The light!_ Zoro suddenly got it.

"Wishes!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

Everyone was staring at him as though he was crazy and he would too if he wasn't so worried about the missing Cook.

"The shooting star! The wish!"

"You're going to have to be more specific about whatever you're saying Zoro cause you lost us." Nami rolled her eyes.

"When you're all shouting your wishes at the star, I accidentally wished for something too...." Zoro really didn't want to say this to his crew mates because he didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes but they deserve to know what he did.

"What did you wish for Zoro?" Chopper's innocent tone made it even harder for him to say it out loud. It was a stupid mistake and it was something he and the Cook often say to one another during their exchange of insults. They both don't mean the words they say of course, but in this case the wishing star seemed to have taken his words and made it come true.

"I said: "I wish you'd disappear."" He winced because he didn't realize the severity of his thoughtless words till now.

"What!" Nami screeched and glared at Zoro with such indignation in her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking! The Cook was acting stupid and we were fighting as usual and then the star and....I never meant what I said!" Zoro huffed, scratching his head furiously in frustration. How would he know that wishes were real?! He never believed in these sorts of fairy-tales and why did it have to be now?!

Stupid star and stupid wishes!

"Can't we just wish him back?" Chopper's quiet voice spoke up among the chaos and everyone quieten down.

"If only it was that easy Chopper..." Nami sighed.

"Huh?"

"Shooting stars are a rare occurrence around these parts." Robin explained.

"Yeah!" Usopp chimes in. "That's why it's said to be lucky if you wish upon a star and that star will grant your wish!"

"Luck my ass...." Zoro muttered. It has been nothing but bad luck ever since the topic about shooting stars was brought up. Although he admitted it was his fault for saying things he didn't mean. Still, in his defense, how was he supposed to know that that myth was real?

"So where's Sanji now?" Luffy tilted his head in question. It doesn't seem like he followed the conversation but then again, his captain always seemed to know what to do in times like this.

"'Disappear' is a very vague term so he could be somewhere in this world or maybe nowhere at all." Robin frowned.

"NOooOo!! Sanjiiiii!!" Usopp wailed and that in turn caused Chopper to start freaking out too.

"Does that mean we'll never see Sanji again?!"

"NOOOOO SANJI!!!!" Usopp wailed even louder.

"Shut up!" Nami hit Usopp on the head and Usopp slumped dramatically onto the ground.

"But we still have memories of Sanji-kun, so that means he's not completely gone right?" Nami looked at Robin with a grim expression, hoping the other would agree.

"It's hard to say. The reason we still have memories of him could be because we were all exposed to the light or it could be because it takes time for the wish to take effect, either way, it's difficult to say whether the Cook is still alive right now."

Everyone's face fell at Robin's words and Zoro grew furious at her conclusion.

He refused to accept the fact that the Cook was gone just like that. Just killed off by a stupid illogical thing called a wish. And the punchline—his lover was the one who wished it.

But before he could open his mouth to protest, Robin added.

"But I'm sure the Cook wouldn't let something like this beat him. The Strawhats aren't that weak to give up especially when there's a small chance of survival, right captain?"

"Yeahhhhh!!!" Luffy yelled with both arms punched in the air. "Let's go get Sanji!!!"

Zoro quickly relaxed at his captain's words, knowing he'll do whatever it takes to get the blond back to them again. And knowing the rest of the crew, they'd already be prepared to make the journey for their missing crew mate.

He turned to see Nami and Robin already deep in discussion over their course of journey they'd have to travel.

"I'm pretty sure with some probing around, we're sure to find his location." Nami—the ever reasonable one—said, but from the looks on her face, she wasn't that sure of herself. "It won't be difficult to find a blond man who chases after women like his life depends on it. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Hearing that made Zoro feel a little better. He still felt guilty for his careless wish but at least they had a direction to work towards to now.

"Okay. Let's head towards the nearest island to gather up some information. We can decide where to go from there." Robin declared and everyone agreed without a word.

As the Sunny sailed smoothly on the gentle waves, Zoro could only watch on with impatience, helpless to do anything.

"Wait for me Cook. I'll find you soon."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to go wrong but no one seems to notice. 
> 
> Except Zoro does. Of course he does.
> 
> *Many timeskips ahead.

It has been two weeks since they started looking and Zoro was starting to lose his mind. With his patience quickly dropping with every failed lead they have, he was about to burst into flames—literally.

Now he understands how the Cook can somehow burst into flames every time he gets fired up. Any day now, he would be finding himself burning away like charcoal.

How the hell was it that they found absolutely nothing yet? How hard was it to find a tall, lanky blond in black suit with ocean-blue eyes that has an eyebrow of a dartboard and smokes like a chimney?! Zoro was sure Sanji was one of a kind and nobody was like him. No, not even that creepy Duval person. How in the world did those incompetent Marines go after that man thinking he's Blackleg? They definitely needed to get their eyes checked but Zoro wouldn't be the one telling them. The more incompetent they are, the better for them to sail on uninterrupted.

There was no news at all—nothing. Absolutely zero news about anyone resembling the blond or any news of a Strawhat causing havoc. It was like he really did vanish into nothing.

It was really like what Zoro wished....

_**No!** _

Zoro smashed his fist into the rails causing Franky to yell at him from afar. They all knew Zoro was getting more frustrated at each dead-end lead they got and would rather stay away from him lest his explode in his anger.

Without Sanji to spar with him or have a good verbal insult contest with to relieve his boredom with, he was left to his dumbbells and daily workouts. But it'll never be enough. He couldn't possibly ask any one of the other members to spar with him or was he comfortable enough to have a heartfelt conversation with them as he sometimes did with Sanji occasionally.

Thus with all these pent-up feelings in him, he could feel himself slowly breaking inside. The gap in his chest has gradually grown into a hole and that hole was not getting any better the longer he was away from his lover.

He felt suffocated and it hurts so bad that no amount of training could prepare him for a pain like this.

He felt a firm hand clasped on his shoulder and he knew who it belonged to.

"Calm down Zoro. We'll find him soon." Luffy assured him with a firm but gentle squeeze and he nodded slowly.

He trusts his captain's words without a doubt but his heart says otherwise. He felt as though he can't take another day without his partner but he knew he was made to be tougher than this. If his captain says so, then he'll toughen up and push pass this pain. The guilt boiling inside of him can be used to fuel him and if it hurts him then he knew that he deserved it for causing all of this in the first place.

* * *

It's been a month since the wishing star incident and the crew had docked onto another island to stock up on supplies knowing that they might have a week's sailing ahead of them before they come across another habitable island. Thus, Nami had quickly given out assignments to everyone and then everyone scattered to explore the island.

Zoro obviously went to find a nearby bar for some booze since he had already diminished the entire supply hidden in the pantry. He had no idea who would hide all the booze away in such an inconspicuous place but it was no match for Zoro's booze detecting skills. So with the booze on board all gone, Zoro had no choice but to use his own money to buy more and maybe learn to stock up some so he can enjoy it later--if he has the self-restraint to do so.

After spending his time in a bar drowning in alcohol and making some drinking buddies along the way, he was returning to the Sunny in a relatively good mood with the warm buzz of alcohol in his system. He didn't remember the last time he was in such a good mood and he wondered why.

Ah right. The Cook.

He knew he should be searching for clues for the Cook but weeks of fruitless searching had worn him out and he just wanted to empty his mind a little before diving back on this endless search. He didn't want to think too much into it and the implications behind how the absence of the Cook had affected him--had affected all of them.

He didn't want to think at all. And so, the only way he knew how was the help of alcohol. Though Zoro was practically immune to the effects of alcohol with his high-alcohol tolerance, he still enjoyed the faint buzz in his mind and the warmness under his skin. It was definitely not the healthiest method of coping with the absence of his lover but it's how Zoro copes.

"Any news about the Cook?"

"Who?" Chopper was on the deck when he returned to the ship and greeted him first with his usual innocent smile. "Did you meet a friend in town?"

Chopper's tone was curious but Zoro felt as though ice water was thrown over him. The alcohol didn't make him warm but only numbed his mind a little.

"I'm talking about the Cook, Chopper." When Chopper didn't show any recognition except for the slight tilt of his head accompanied by a confused expression, Zoro didn't know what to make of it.

"The Cook? The idiot who always cooks our meals, flirts with women like his life depended on it and the fool who always spoils you with sweets and cotton candy?" He watched Chopper's expression carefully, holding on to his breath as he willed for some sort of recognition in the small Doctor.

"Cotton candy!" Chopper perked up at the mention of his favorite snack but otherwise didn't show any recognition of the Cook which made Zoro's fears more real. "I feel like I haven't had that for a long time." He said it dreamily, as though trying to recall something.

As much as he wanted to continue this conversation, a large part of him was afraid that his fears might be real and he didn't want to confirm it right here and now in front of Chopper. For one, Chopper might find him crazy or worse, blame himself for what happened to the Cook.

He quickly excused himself from the reindeer, ignoring the concerned look that he shot him with and retreated to the back of the ship for some meditation. All the while when he walked, he felt as though the floor was trembling underneath him and he didn't want to let himself think of the worse.

_No. It can't happen. I won't let it._

It'll be fine as long as he finds the Cook right? He has utmost confidence they'll be able to find one lost person out at sea. How hard could it be to find such an obnoxious person with outstanding features such as the Cook?

They'll be able to find him soon enough. He's sure about it.

(But why was it so difficult to remember what the Cook looked like?)

* * *

Zoro slammed the door open with urgency.

"Oi! I'm hungry! Make me onigiri."

"Zoro!" Nami yelled at the sound of the door being abused from the deck. "Who are you talking to! Go make it yourself if you want Onigiri so much! It's not like we have a cook around here to make you whatever you want." Nami huffed before going back to her reading.

Zoro frowned. He was sure they had a cook before who would cater to his every food request. Or maybe it was Usopp who had been the one doing it and he just didn't notice.

But why did he feel as though he haven't had any satisfying meals these past weeks? Through the bars he frequently ventures to when they stop for supplies, he had never had any food that met the requirements of his taste buds. Though, granted they had been out at sea for about two months now since their last stop.

Food had never been something he paid attention to as it was only a means to fuel himself but these past weeks, he had been feeling lousy and dissatisfied with all he ate. He was never one to be picky with food, so he didn't understand what was wrong with him.

Funny thing was, that was not all that was wrong with him lately.

He felt as though he wasn't himself. As though some part of him was missing, something in his chest made him feel hollow and heavy at the same time. But he mostly just dismissed it as him being absurd and silly for feeling this way.

That's not all there was going on though.

Even his recent behavior was weird and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

He found his eyes wandering to every blond person he passed and frowned when he caught himself doing so because he was not someone who was interested in relationships or even people in particular, unless they had something he's interested in and in his case, it'll be testing his strength or indulging himself in booze.

He did it so often that even his crew mates obviously caught on his behaviour and their conclusion was not something he appreciated.

"Oooh! Our Zoro is finally growing up!" Nami cooed in a teasing tone and the rest giggled along with her like they were all in on some inside joke that he knew nothing about.

He would only huff in indignation and proceed to ignore the rest of them for the rest of the day because he was really not in the mood to be teased about his weird behavior of searching for something he didn't understand.

Except, that was not the only thing he did.

Once, he froze in front of some young bartender because that guy had the bluest of blue eye color that he had ever seen and he found himself frozen with a sort of longing that struck him deep in his chest, leaving him breathless.

_His was brighter though._

That thought came out of nowhere and it startled Zoro out of his frozen state. He had no idea where that came from or who this ' _he_ ' he was referring to.

Luckily for him, only Luffy and Usopp were with him at that time and Usopp knew better than to laugh at Zoro in his face. Luffy though, said nothing, but the look in his eyes told Zoro that his captain knew more than he seemed but was waiting for Zoro to figure it out himself.

Figuring what, he didn't know. But he trusted his captain and knew that Luffy believed in each and every one of their abilities to leave the matter to them to settle. Luffy would only step in when he deemed necessary to do so.

Thanking Luffy for not saying anything because he really needed to be alone to figure out what was going on with him, he proceeded to hole himself in the galley because it was the only place he could think of for some peace and quiet, especially in a chaotic crew like this. Only in here, he could find himself relaxing and the lingering scent of spices from the kitchen aids in calming his troubled mind. He wondered for a second who bought those spices, seeing how no one in the crew has any decent culinary skills. Even Usopp, who was their assigned cook-slash-co-shipwright-slash-sniper, only knew simple recipes that involved heating things up and slapping the ingredients together to make an edible dish. He wasn't complaining of course, who knows what state their crew would be in if not for Usopp and his jack-of-all-trade skills. Besides, he had worse when he was out alone as a bounty hunter. He even ate dirty rice balls that had been stomped onto the ground by some shitty Marine. So yeah, food was not something he considered important and somehow some part of him felt as though he should admonish himself for thinking like that.

_Food is important for survival idiot!_

A voice that sounded like someone he should know resounded across his head and he cringed at how irritated and longful the strange voice made him. That made him even more confused at these conflicting emotions swirling inside.

How can one feel both annoyed and yearn for something at the same time?

It's a contradiction that Zoro cannot fathom and it left him in a state of uncertainty and bewilderment.

It was not a state that Zoro appreciates and he was determined to find out what the hell was wrong with him before his lack of focus causes him to make a mistake that could cost him either his own life or the life of his crew mates. And that was not something Zoro could stand.

But Zoro's not great at dealing with emotions, especially when it comes with dealing with his own. Yes, tell him something that has to do with willpower and strength and he'll prove to you that he is -- or will be -- the strongest in time. Talk to him about the technicalities of sword-fighting and he'll show you in person just how skilled he is. In matters of strength and will, he knew how to handle them. He knows his own limits and how to suppress those limits. He knows how to boost morale among the crew and to look out for each of the weaker members of the crew, not because he thinks they can't handle it, but because he worries.

(Not that he'll ever admit that aloud.)

He thought he did admit that fact to someone from before but after a second thought, he banished that ridiculous thought at ever telling someone that he cares about every member of the crew -- yes, even the witch Nami.

So Zoro sat there cross-legged in the middle of the galley, trying to calm his mind and his heart through some basic meditation tactics his sensei taught him long ago.

It seemed to be going well; his breathing and heart rate slowing down to an easy going relaxed state, his mind going blank but still alert. He was feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever before it was all ruined by a yell from outside. His senses weren't warning him of danger so he assumed it was just Luffy up to his usual antics again. With a sigh, he slowly breathed out a breath and stood.

There were more voices now and Zoro recognised Luffy's excited chatter followed by a voice that was unfamiliar. There was still no need for concern but Zoro would prefer he be by his captain's side while assessing this new outsider.

Walking out to the deck, he was welcomed by the sight of a huge bison with weird steam engines attached to its sides and a few flying fishes flying overhead of the ship.

Oh no....

He knew who it was now and that fact did not make him happy. However, even though he had expected Duval and his gang on the ship, he did not expect to find himself freezing at the sight of blond hair and that painfully iconic swirl at the end of his eyebrows. Something flashed in his mind, too fast to catch but it left him with the familiar feeling of longing and a phantom ache he couldn't erase.

"-oro! Zoro!"

He blinked twice as he slowly shook himself out of the trace he didn't remember he was in and found Luffy in front of him, waving his hands wildly in his face.

Pushing away Luffy's hands with a grunt, he forced himself to look away from his captain's face because he knew Luffy could tell just how shook up he was with just one look and he didn't want to have to explain the reason when he himself didn't understand the reason why.

Luffy seemed to not notice though and pulled onto Zoro's hands towards the newcomers.

"Zoro! You remember Duffle!? He came all this way to see us! And he bought presents!" Luffy exclaimed happily like a child at the candy store.

"It's Duval-sama!" His loyal crew shouted from the skies.

"Eh? Really?" Luffy shrugged and went on dragging Zoro towards the group where Franky was busy messing with the engines on the bison and the rest of the crew was gathered near a pile of gifts Duval brought. Zoro was trying to avoid looking at the large man but didn't have any luck in that when the man was towering over all of them and was too hard to ignore.

"Eh? Did someone just call me handsome?"

"NO ONE DID!" Nami shouted from where she stood by the pile of presents, she seemed fed up with the amount of narcissistic comments from the blond and Zoro was already annoyed having to listen to him praise his reflection on the mirror constantly.

Duval mentioned that he was in the area and decided to drop by for a visit which to Zoro, was an unlikely story but he brushed it off seeing the man doesn't seem to have any intention to harm them. Plus, he even brought them presents to the absolute delight of Nami, Usopp and Chopper, so Zoro decided to cut him some slack but he still kept an eye out just in case.

The crew were now casually chatting with each other, each forming small groups of their own with Usopp talking shop with one of their engineers and Robin discussing something deep and profound with another one of their men. Luffy stayed chatting with Duval over something ridiculous that Zoro can't follow so he remained quiet during their conversation, closing his eyes and letting their chatter wash over him. It was only something that Luffy suddenly said that made Zoro open one eye and pay attention.

"Ah! Just think, I was this ugly just a few months ago and now I'm so fabulously handsome!" He flaunted dramatically and his loyal dogs quickly agreed with him, showering him with roses and sparkles.

"Yeah! You were real ugly looking back then, exactly like your wanted poster!" Luffy laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a pirate! I do not have a wanted poster!" Duval huffed childishly and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?" Luffy continued and Zoro had a feeling Luffy was up to something but couldn't tell what. Not that he could ever tell when's Luffy ever not up to something but this felt different.

"Cause this looks just like you." Luffy held up a wanted poster before them and truly, the picture on it looked exactly just like how Duval looked like back then.

"Eek! Get that nightmare away from me!" Duval cried and dramatically flopped down onto the ground as though he just had been administered a deadly blow. "I never want to return to those ugly days again..."

"Duval-sama!" His crew cried along with their leader and if Zoro was paying attention to them right now, he would've rolled his eyes hard at how dramatic they were being. But no, Zoro was frozen.

All he could stare at was that wanted poster. Sure it had Duval's face on it, but the name stated there was definitely not his.

It stated: **S A N J I**

In big bold letters and something painful stirred up in Zoro's memories.

Sanji. Sanji. Sanji.

Why does this name sound familiar?

Why does his chest hurt so much?

Why does it feel like he's missing out on something important?

He looked around to see if the other Strawhats reacted like him but it seemed he was the only one. The others were either laughing at Duval's theatrical display or busy with the gifts Duval brought. Though, there was a moment when he caught Luffy's gaze side-eyeing him before he quickly shifted his gaze away the second they met.

At any other time, he would've found that highly suspicious but right now his mind was so full of questions and turmoil that he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He needed....He needed...

He didn't know what he needed but the one thing he did know was that something was wrong -- frightfully wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mention that my fic does not follow the OP's storyline but is a alternate Universe where they met Duval already and somehow went on their merry way away from Sabaody Archipelago. Yeah, just going to put this out here in case anyone was wondering. 
> 
> Honestly, this fic started to write itself the moment after Duval comes in. I love that weird guy and I love how Oda included him during the 2 yr timeskip to protect Sunny. (He still really needs to learn how to wink though.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the kudos for the first chap! I would love to hear your thoughts on this though so leave some comments. Writers feed on comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Till next chap!<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is a mystic and Zoro is dumb. 
> 
> But we all knew that, don't we?

It hurts.

His chest hurts but he didn’t know why.

They hadn’t had any fights lately so he knew it wasn’t an injury Chopper could fix. Maybe he caught some bug on the last island he visited? Or maybe there was something really wrong with him and he was going to die of some disease even Chopper can’t cure.

Okay _now_ he was getting ridiculous. 

He had to find something to occupy his mind before his mind started wandering off again. 

The phantom ache has only started growing deeper after Duval visited them and he was almost eager to pin the blame on Duval and his crew for doing something to him if not for the fact that that would mean he has to admit to everyone that there was something wrong with him in the first place. He didn’t want his crew to think he was going crazy, especially when he couldn’t even explain what was wrong in the first place. All he knows is that everything’s not as it should be, that something’s missing -- a part that he couldn’t explain.

And it was driving him stir crazy.

Damn it! 

He punched the rails in frustration. He was supposed to be the crew’s support. Their anchor and their strength that fights on in the face of danger. Their unwavering pillar that they can all rely on and be there for their captain. But right now he was nobody’s pillar. He felt as though he couldn’t even stand on his own.

Wasn’t there someone else standing next to him before? Someone else who fought tooth-and-nail both _against_ and _alongside_ him for the sake of their captain. Someone whose loyalty was just as unwavering as his and that someone whose strength matches those of his.

Zoro wanted to scoff at these thoughts. 

As if there’s someone who could match up to him in terms of strength around here. 

(Well, Luffy could, but that’s a whole other matter.) 

And if such a person was to exist, well, Zoro would definitely want to meet them. Who knows, maybe Luffy would even take them in as one of their own. And then Zoro would experience for himself the thrills of having someone to spar with, to not have to hold back and to fight to his heart’s content without the fear of accidentally injuring his sparring opponent as he had many times in the past. 

Such a thought made Zoro excited but he quickly stomped that feeling out because there’s no use thinking of things that will not happen, especially to someone like Zoro.

With a deep sigh that he found himself to be doing a lot lately, he stared out into the distance where a small town lies. He had been assigned ship duty this time while the others went to town for supplies. He didn't mind one bit but he wished they would hurry up because he would rather be elsewhere fighting Marines or doing something exciting stuff pirates would do. He could go train like he always does, but somehow he couldn't find the focus to do so. His mind would wander away to pointless thoughts, like how blue the ocean looked today or how pickled onigiri would taste like even though he never once cared about food. These thoughts were so unlike him that he didn't know what to think of it.

Maybe he was going crazy...

Loud noises from below the ship tells Zoro that the crew was back and Luffy was bouncing around like crazy at something he found.

"Why would you even buy something like that?" Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "We do not need another moss on board, caring for one is already difficult enough."

Zoro knew she was talking about him, so he sent her a glare which she returned with a cool smirk, not perturbed at all by the death glare he just gave her. Guess it won't work after using it repeatedly over the years, he really doesn't have anything to defeat the witch with and it both annoyed him and made him proud that his crew member was like this.

Wow. They really do have a weird relationship...

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy shouted his name repeatedly and jumped up and down with a jar of something in his hands. "They were selling this in town and I _really_ had to get it for you!"

He shoved the jar into Zoro's face and he almost went cross-eyed when he tried to look at what was in that jar.

_Luffy better not get me a bottle of slime again..._

It was a mess to clean up after the first time Luffy brought some weird glowing, pink gloop from some shady merchant and took forever to come off when it came into contact with skin. So yeah, Zoro was not sharing any of Luffy's enthusiasm for his gift.

Inside the jar of water were two weird fuzzy looking balls. It was green and seemed to look like moss.

"You got me....moss?" He didn't understand. Of all weird gifts Luffy would choose, he picked some green plant instead?

"Yup!" Luffy nodded happily, as though not sensing Zoro's obvious confusion.

"Just go with it." Nami urged. "I don't understand why either but Luffy was determined to give this to you. He even tried to banter for it for his meat."

Now that was shocking to Zoro. Everyone knows Luffy loves his meat. And without a cook on the ship, all their meat has to be bought from stores when they stop for supplies and they could never store meat in their kitchen for long periods of time without it spoiling. Luffy complained a lot about food before, but seemed subdued these past months about his meat shortage. It struck Zoro as strange but also a relief because no one else wanted to deal with a hungry Luffy and no one else in the crew seemed to be able to satisfy him either.

Luffy seemed to be always comparing their food with someone else's, someone who seemed to be a highly skilled cook. But that all stopped when everyone noticed the dark mood over Usopp when Luffy complained one-two too many times about his cooking skills.

How they managed to survive this far without a proper cook, even Zoro didn't know but they each do what they can during meals. Though it was undeniably Usopp who contributed the most in making their meals so when that happened, everyone understood and even Luffy lessened his complaints after that.

So yeah, meat is _extremely_ important to Luffy, maybe even second or third to his straw-hat. So it was extremely shocking to hear that he was willing to exchange it for this small bottle of algae.

Taking it in his hands, he gave Luffy a small loop-sided smile in thanks and Luffy returned it with a blinding one.

"Do you know what it's called?" He asked eagerly.

"Erm...no?" Why would he care what these green pieces of algae were called, it's just a plant! And why would Luffy even know that anyway?

"It's called a Marimo." Luffy's voice dropped into a whisper and his eyes were looking into Zoro as though he was watching for a reaction or some sort.

And Luffy was right.

As soon as Zoro heard that word, it was as though something struck him in the head and through his chest and he stumbled. Luffy continued to watch on but saying nothing. It was like his captain was waiting for something — waiting for Zoro to do or say something.

But Zoro could only stand there in shock as voices resounded around his head that sounded a lot like a male's and all he heard was insults about him.

_Oi Marimo!_

_Lost again shitty algae?_

_Hey Moss-for-brains!_

_Greenie!_

_Working on your photosynthesis out in the sun, are you grass-head?_

.  
.  
.  
.

_Well, I think that Marimos are cute y'know...._

That last one was said with such tenderness that he felt the overwhelming emotion of desire wash all over him.

Memories of the past few months slammed back into his mind, including the Shooting star incident.

There was someone!

Zoro straightened up until he was rigid, his mind working overtime as images flew past it. There was someone else in their crew! Someone who was a part of them. Someone who they had forgotten.

Someone that **_he_** had forgotten.

As though he had an epiphany, he suddenly knew what those painful emotions that were going on inside of him for so long was about. Like he was missing a piece of himself because he had forgotten someone very important to him.

His mind had forgotten but his heart sure didn't and that was why he had been feeling like shit ever since.

He wanted to punch himself for forgetting, for thinking everything was alright when someone that was part of their family was missing and no one seemed to have noticed.

The only thing he could do right now was to find a way to get him back.

Yes, him. A male, lanky and tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. Someone who smokes like a chimney, whose mouth is as foul as the smokes he breaths whenever he opens them to swear.

But also someone who he shared late nights with whenever sleep wouldn't come or when he was assigned the night lookout. Someone who brought them snacks and delicious meals, crafted by those skilled hands that he treasured so much just like how Zoro treasured his swords. Someone whose fighting skills are on par with Zoro's and would always indulge him in a spar that always ended in minor broken bones and blood, but neither of them minded.

Someone that was his equal.

It was getting clearer now, a blurry image of a male in his memories but no matter how hard Zoro tried to reach out to them, it quickly faded away once more.

He knew he would forget it again if he did nothing. These memories would quickly fade away, leaving him clueless like before and he would not stand to live another day feeling like that.

He didn't know when he started moving, but when his mind snapped back to the present, he was standing outside the library where he knew Robin would be in.

Having no time to waste, he barged through the door to find a surprise Robin by the aquarium.

"Zo—"

"No time." He cut her off, feeling a little bad about it but quickly brushed that feeling away. "Could you tell me when's the next possibility for shooting stars to appear?"

Robin frowned for a moment, seeming to be assessing something.

He knew it was a weird question to ask, especially when Zoro was the one asking but he did not have time to be questioned on it right now. He was running high on adrenaline and nothing would stop him from accomplishing what needed to be done.

Luckily, Robin noticed how frantic Zoro was behaving and decided to leave the questioning for later. She opened another book by her lap and flipped the pages before stopping on one page that showed some sort of calendar that Zoro couldn't make sense of.

"Well you're in luck. It seems there would be one happening tonight in this area. It's a rare occurrence so I say we must be very lucky to be in this area to witness this." Robin smiled but Zoro's mind was already elsewhere.

Tonight!

This was it! He couldn't mess this up or he would end up where he was before; living his life empty with a hollow feeling in his chest. He would not want a repeat of this again and he longed for this person to take it away. He knew full well in his heart and mind that everything would make sense once this mysterious person were to return to their lives once more and everything would be back to how it was before.

Zoro was sure of it.

* * *

Everyone was gathered out on deck to admire the clear skies and all were eager to witness the beauty of shooting stars but Zoro was not here to admire them, he was here to demand back something that was stolen from him -- from all of them.

He stood a distance away from the rest of the crew because he didn’t want to dampen their spirits with his anxiety. He didn’t want to tell them just yet what they were all forgetting. He didn’t want to bring their hopes up in case this fails, although Zoro would damn well make sure those shitty stars return to him what they took in the first place.

A shooting star flew across the sky, lighting up the night sky with its brilliance and Zoro glared hard at it, gripping the railing hard enough to crack.

_Please…._

He never thought he would beg so hard for something so absurd like to a star but it was all he could resort to as he clung onto the last bit of hope he had for the stars to make everything right again.

_Please….Bring him back._

Nothing happened for a moment and he felt himself start to panic the longer the seconds tick by. He remembered a bright light and a flash immediately after he said those careless words from before but now, nothing seemed to happen.

_Please…._ He begged once more, desperate.

_I can’t..._

He couldn’t what? The words halted in his mind.

Can’t move on without knowing? Can’t live without him? Can’t stand to go another day living like everything was okay when it was so painfully not?

There were so many things wrong with how he was feeling right now; the confusion, the emptiness and the longing was just too foreign to Zoro that he didn’t know what to do with these emotions in him. All he knew was that this person was the answer to everything and he needed to see him once more.

Wrecking his mind, he tried to call out to this person he was searching for, surely he could remember the name of someone who was supposed to mean so much to him.

But all he got was fragments of words and phantom sensations such as the smell of spices, the taste of his favorite snacks, made to perfection and the softness of pale skin against his tan ones. 

No name though.

He had to have something! He sought through his muddled thoughts even further and something came up.

“Cook?”

No. That's not right. That was a title; something that used to be an insult that transformed into something softer overtime -- something endearing. It was something he used when he wanted to get a reaction from the other man and he always got it. It was a nickname that his beloved always answer to but it was not _him_.

It wasn’t his name.

_Why can’t I remember?_

He hated this so much and yet, no matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't remember. It’s the name of someone important to him, it was the name that he cherished but didn’t often use.

Why didn't he use it?

He couldn't phantom the reason why he wouldn't use something so precious that belonged to someone he treasures so much. He wanted to commit seppuku for being an idiot who forgot the name of someone so precious to him. He wanted to beat himself up for not remembering something so simple.

The star's glow was dimming, taking away the illumination in the night sky and Zoro's hopes along with it.

_No wait shitty star! Don't go!_

He cried out in his mind but it was no use.

The Star was almost vanishing into the horizons and with it, so were his memories.

Once more, he could already start feeling the bits and pieces of his memory slowly peeling away. The mirage of a lanky man that he had only started building up in his mind slowly fading into pieces and along with it-- his heart.

_Nonono! Don't leave!_

He wasn't calling out to the star now. Too focused on retaining what was left of his fragments of memories he had managed to recover that was quickly disappearing once more.

He wanted to call this person from his memories back, but he just couldn't recall that person's name. That precious, precious name of his that he rarely used. The name of his treasured beloved that he had so shamefully forgotten.

_His name....what was his name?_

He's not supposed to forget! Especially with something so precious like this.

Luffy's voice rang out across the ship, penetrating through Zoro's inner turmoil. 

A memory flashed through his mind.

_Duval. The blond hair. The swirly eyebrows._

The wanted poster!

Like a flash, the letters came to his mind.

**S A N J I**

With his name, all of Zoro's memories came flooding back. It was as though a dam had broken and everything flooded out.

Memories of Sanji and his first meeting at the Baratie. Memories of their first fight together against Arlong's gang, how captivated he was when he found out how Sanji could move those legs of his. Memories of their bickering, their fights and quiet nights just being in each other's silent company. Memories of protecting each other in a fight and trusting the other to have their backs always.

Memories of their first kiss, their first date, that awkward confession Zoro made that led to a fight breaking out and ended up with both of them confined to bed in the infirmary but lying next to one another hand-in-hand with a satisfied smile plastered on both their faces.

Everything came back and Zoro gasped at the onslaught of emotions that came with it. He didn't even realize how empty he really was until everything came flooding back into him. How colorless his life was when he forgot everything that Sanji had given him.

And because of what? A stupid wish!

(And also because of his stupid mouth he supposed.)

Glaring up at the afterglow of the star as it disappeared, he growled low in his throat and for a moment, wished the star was something physical that he could slash at. But no, he wasn't going to be careless and make a mistake like that again.

Zoro now had a clear picture of who he wanted back and the damn star had better grant his wish or he'll find a way to make it pay. (He didn't know how or why he was even making a threat on something that wasn't sentient but saying that made him feel better all the same.)

_Give him back! Give Sanji back to me!_

If wishes really were true, then...

"I wish for Sanji to return by my side..." He whispered.

Immediately, a familiar looking flash of light appeared and Zoro shielded his eyes from it. The bright light slowly receded to a dim glow before Zoro dared to peek open one eye and immediately, Zoro's breath hitched and he felt his body freeze.

Before him stood a lanky man with one blue eye visible, accompanied by his signature swirly eyebrow and the other part of his face covered by his beautiful gold locks. The very blond man whose expression was one of confusion but when he looked up at Zoro, his eyes softened and he gave Zoro the most amazing smile that Zoro swore made his heart skip a beat.

How he missed that smile and those ocean-blue eyes directed at him.

How he missed everything about this man.

How could he ever think to forget about him? How could he ever think to exclude him out of his life?

"Zoro? What's wrong?"

He didn't realize he'd been standing there just staring like a fool for the past minute and his strange behavior was starting to worry Sanji. His expression turned into one of concern and he slowly reached out to take Zoro's hands in his.

"Did something happen?" He asked softly.

_You._

He wanted to say but found his mouth wouldn't open.

_You were gone and it’s all my fault._

His throat wouldn't make a sound to get the words out and it was killing him to not be able to express everything he was feeling right now. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn't make sense of it.

Luckily for him, Sanji could tell. He always could with Zoro. That's why Zoro was always at ease with his rival-slash-lover.

Sanji said nothing but quietly held his hands firmly in his, as though to assure Zoro that he was here by his side and would never leave him hurting like this. The concern was endearing and it sent another wave of emotions surging over him. He choked on these overwhelming emotions and immediately he felt the hands in his tighten and he was pulled into a firm embrace.

Sanji continued to say nothing but gently did some soothing motions on his back that made his body relax against his. It was calming and so very Sanji; the silent but caring protector of the Strawhats. Oh sure he was loud with his insults and complaints but it was obviously to mask his underlying love that he desperately tries to hide beneath that masculine demeanor.

His actions though, always spoke louder than his words.

The meals he painstakingly prepares every single day for them. The snacks that he would deliver to brighten up their day. The small words of encouragement he would subtly give to boost the spirits of the easily discouraged members. The blood he would shed to protect those he cares about and the pain he would endure in order to ensure their goals be met.

Every one of his actions has shown how much he cares for the Strawhats and would always do so because he considered them his family.

And Zoro too.

Zoro was more than family. He was his partner in so many ways and Zoro considered himself so fortunate to have found this — and has found this again once more.

Zoro was the first to pull away after recomposing himself after a moment and Sanji didn't even tease him at the sudden display of vulnerability in front of him.

"You better now?"

Zoro nodded his head, feeling his throat still locked up and he slowly tilted his head to look at Sanji again.

With the distance between them so close, Zoro could clearly see the dark blue iris in that captivating visible eye of his and Zoro felt the urge to lean in more for a closer look, to engrave this image of Sanji in his mind so that it'll never be wiped away from his mind ever again.

"You're acting weird today." Sanji stated but Zoro could hear the unsaid question in that statement.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

He didn't. Not really. He wanted to erase all that happened this past months ever since Sanji was gone from his life. But he owes Sanji for an explanation and this was something he shouldn't keep from his partner.

However, with the soft look Sanji kept giving him, he knew with absolute certainty that Sanji would forgive him for this. He didn't know why or how, but he knew Sanji wouldn't hold it against him because that's just how his partner is.

Selfless with a heart full of gold— no, not gold, his kindness can never be measured by anything materialistic. It'll be more accurate to say the kindness he holds in that lanky body of his was as big and endless as the ocean. Nothing could compare to the amount of love he's always willing to give and nothing could match his fierceness when protecting the things he holds dear.

And that was something Zoro loves so very much about him, even if it hurts to watch Sanji hurt himself in the process but that was what Zoro was here for.

He'll always be here for Sanji just as he was sure Sanji will always be there for him.

So he knows they'll be able to get past this incident for sure and move on to newer adventures together.

Zoro will always hold this heavy guilt in him but he was sure it'll slowly fade away in time with Sanji standing beside him. He wouldn't want Zoro to hold on to something like this especially when the person himself already forgave him for his mistakes.

He took in a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before slowly blowing it out. He looked up at his soulmate's mesmerizing eye and knew how much he was loved.

And that was enough.

So he told him everything.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clique I know. But I love clique endings! Hope you do too. I hope Zoro wasn't too OOC at the end but you have to understand what kind of emotional turmoil he just went through, plus all the memory problem isn't helping him.
> 
> Anyway, sorry this took so long to update. My essay assignments were giving me a headache but now that it's done, i'm free to write again! 
> 
> Just want to give special thanks to Alechan11 and adietxt for always being such great readers with all the comments on my fics! You really motivate me to write with ur kind words so thanks so much!<3
> 
> I'm trying to update my other OP fics as soon as I can but I can't promise anything with my exams coming up and all. Still, I'll continue to write cus I love doing it! 
> 
> Till next time~ Take care out there! Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
